1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to ignition and reignition devices for gas ranges and in particular to an improved device which eliminates an isolation transformer required in prior art devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Igniters of the prior art have required a line isolation transformer to provide alternating current operating current and the present invention eliminates the requirement for such transformer.